icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
North Korea men's national ice hockey team
Pak Chang-dok | Asst Coach = Yun Pong-chol | Captain = | Most games = | Top scorer = | Most points = | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = PRK | IIHF Rank = 43 | IIHF max = 36 | IIHF max date = first in 2005 | IIHF min = 44 | IIHF min date = first in 2007 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 11 - 2 (Grenoble, France; March 8, 1974) | Largest win = 22 - 1 (Yerevan, Armenia; April 14, 2010) | Largest loss = 24 - 1 (Budapest, Hungary; March 15, 1983) | Regional name = Asian Winter Games | Regional cup apps = 3 | Regional cup first = 1986 | Regional cup best = 4th (1986, 1990) | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Record = 46-86-5 }} The North Korean men's national ice hockey team are a national selects team that plays yearly in the Ice Hockey World Championships. They withdrew from the 2007 edition, and therefore were automatically relegated to Division III in the 2008 edition, where they finished first. They will therefore play in Division II during the 2009 edition. History The Game of ice hockey in North Korea became popular during the 1950s when Soviet and Chinese workers taught the game and its rules in the capital city of Pyongyang. The Ice Hockey Association of North Korea was founded in 1955. North Korea became a member of the IIHF on August 8 1964. North Korea's first national Championship was held in 1956 and was won by Amnokang Pyonyang. The North Korean national team did not make its debut until 1974 when it competed in the C pool of the World Championships. The team lost its first game to Italy, 11-2 on March 8th, 1974, but rebounded for surprising victories over China and Australia. Tournament participation *1974 - 22nd place (8th in Pool C) *1975-80 - did not participate *1981 - 23rd place (7th in Pool C) *1983 - 24th place (8th in Pool C) *1985 - 23rd place (7th in Pool C) *1986 - 23rd place (7th in Pool C) *1987 - 22nd place (6th in Pool C) *1989 - 22nd place (6th in Pool C) *1990 - 21st place (5th in Pool C) *1991 - 23rd place (7th in Pool C) *1992 - 14th place (2nd in Pool C, Group A) *1993 - 22nd place (6th in Pool C) *1994-02 - did not participate *2003 - 35th place (4th in Division II, Group B) *2004 - 34th place (3rd in Division II, Group B) *2005 - 34th place (3rd in Division II, Group B) *2006 - 36th place (4th in Division II, Group B) *2007 - Withdrew from tournament, relegated to Division III *2008 - 41st place (1st in Division III) Promoted to Division II *2009 - 39th place (6th in Division II, Group A) Relegated to Division III Asian Winter Games At the recent 6th Asian Winter Games, held in Changchun, China, the men's team was placed a respectable 5th position, behind the four major powers of Asian ice hockey. The women's team finished 4th out of a possible five places, encouragingly being placed higher than their historically superior neighbours South Korea. 2008 World Championship team *Head coach: Pak Chang-Dokhttp://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/137/IHM1370PRK_33_1_0.pdf IIHF World Championship DIV III, MEN - DPR Korea Team Roster. Retrieved March 30, 2008. Category:National teams